


Of Ziplines and Clay

by Brawler64Brandon



Series: DR: Penultimates - Fanfics [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa: The Penultimate Students, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Original Character(s), Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawler64Brandon/pseuds/Brawler64Brandon
Summary: (Created based on a small skit on the Discord, and takes place in a Non-Killing Game AU)When you're friends with someone as energetic and fun-loving as the Penultimate Gladiator, Rika Ohara, you just can't say no to being dragged along for some more high speed fun on ziplines. ...Often quite literally, as her campmate Gorou Ishikawa, resident Penultimate Snow Sculptor, finds out rather quickly. Perhaps he could convince her to slow down a bit?
Relationships: Ohara Rika & Ishikawa Gorou
Series: DR: Penultimates - Fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131068
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Of Ziplines and Clay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Danganronpa: The Penultimate Students](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213882) by [Glass_Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Lady/pseuds/Glass_Lady). 



It was just another regular day at the Talent Camp for Penultimate Students. The grass and flowers were growing thanks to the group gardener's green thumb. Though not for long, as soon he ran to help his animal photographing friend from the chirping birds pecking at his head.

A small squad of students hung out at the stairs of one of the cabins, chatting about the latest events that had taken place over the past few days. Not too far away, the Master of Puzzles, as the boy often liked to claim, was talking the ear off of the resident interrogator. Going on his thoughts of various mysteries that the other boy likely knew the answers of already, but humored him just to keep him satisfied even if only for the moment.. The resident bandit and drummer were also nearby, once again at each other's throats with insults and remarks as their respective friends tried to talk them out of it.

So, all-in-all, just another day. That is likely why no-one was surprised when a pink blur of a girl had run by them all. Even with her dragging a blue-clad boy behind her, the boy calling for assistance the whole while. The two didn't receive much of a reaction other than a couple of waves as they passed by.

It suited the girl just fine. After all, Rika Ohara, the Penultimate Gladiator, was on a mission! With a bright and sunny day like this one, it was the perfect opportunity for some zipline fun over at the tower. ...Now if only her literal drag-along companion agreed, 

"No, no-! Oi, come on, will you let go of me!" He yelled, nearly tripping onto his face as he struggled to keep up until he could get himself free.

"Aw, but Gorou! It'll be fun! You know it will be, and besides, it's not like we haven't done it before!" Rika pointed out. The boy could easily imagine the cheerful look on her face as she said that, having seen it plenty of times before.

Gorou Ishikawa, the Penultimate Snow Sculptor, let out a grunt in response, trying to unhook her fingers from his arm. He even attempted to dig his shoes into the dirt every chance he could to slow her down.

"Yeah, we have! Like, fifty times in the last three days alone!" He grumbled, cursing his lack of strength, not that he ever thought he had a chance to begin with, especially against someone who has fighting as her talent.

Thankfully for him, Rika decided to slow down so she could turn and smile at him, speaking excitedly. "Yeah, and we can add another twenty or so to that if we hurry! Quickly, while the sun is still up!"

Gorou could already sense his upcoming demise from the constant traveling towards the ground or trees at high speeds and thought fast. Thinking of whatever he could to hopefully prevent it. "C-Come on, isn't there something else you'd rather do instead?"

"Huh? Is there something wrong with ziplining?" Rika asked, coming to a stop, looking a mix of saddened and puzzled that her friend didn't seem to be looking forward to it as much as she was. She even appeared a bit guilty, worried that she somehow took the fun out of it for him.

"I-I-" Gorou could feel the guilt kicking in, and it didn't help that Rika has unknowingly mastered the art of the 'kicked puppy' expression. "N-No, no! Nothing like that! It's just, uh...variety, you know?"

"Variety?" Rika repeated, tilting her head like a confused pup.

"Yeah, yeah! Like, this camp has plenty of things to do in it, not just ziplining! Maybe we could try something else for a change?" Gorou suggested, just hoping this idea works.

"Ooooh, yeah! We could do that!" Rika chirped, already bouncing in place as ideas popped into her head. "We...We could go swimming! That, or maybe we could visit the archery area! Ah, hey, maybe we could also go see if Remy's found any wild bears and fi-"

"No! No, no, noooooo." Gorou quickly shook his head, already not looking forward to needing to carry Remy to safety _again_ just for Rika to get to fight another bear. He also did not trust his luck to not end archery practice without an arrow sticking out of him. "Uh, all good ideas, but nope. It's my turn, Rika."

"Your turn?" Rika brought a finger to her chin.

"We've been doing things you enjoy all this time. And while I won't deny they can be fun--in moderation!" Gorou had quickly added, seeing the girl about to say something. "Why don't we try something that I enjoy and see how you like it?"

Rika stared at him for a long moment in thought. It felt long enough that Gorou wasn't sure it worked before she finally smiled and gave him a nod. "Okay! That sounds fair! But what though?"

Gorou looked relieved for a moment that she agreed. Bringing a hand to his neck, he began rubbing it in thought as he hadn't thought this far ahead. "I dunno, uh, visit the art center? I'd love to do some art, and I hadn't had much of a chance there yet."

"The only art I'm good at is martial arts..." Rika hummed, before grinning, already looking excited to try something her friend enjoys. "But this could be fun, too! Let's go!" She declared, already jogging in the direction of the art center.

Gorou let out a sigh of relief, glad that he'll get to survive another day. Now he simply has to figure out something Rika will enjoy that will allow him to talk her into more quiet days in the future. Thankfully, he's already got a type of art in mind as he quickly moves to follow.

* * *

About twenty or so minutes later, Karen Oshiro and Hideyo Mitsugi, Penultimate Jujutsuka and Painter respectively, can be seen heading to the art center themselves.

Hideyo was beaming about her latest works of art while the other girl nodded along as they arrived.

"Ooooh! You'll just love my lates-hey!" Hideyo yelped, being pulled away from the door by Karen. "Huh? Karen, what are you-?" 

"Shh!" Karen silenced her. She had noticed something through the window but wasn't sure. Once the other girl confirmed she would remain silent, Karen slowly opened the door to take a better look and soon motioned for Hideyo to follow. "Look!" She whispered.

Hideyo, still very confused by her friend's actions, proceeded to look through the window only to see a sight that made her eyes widen.

"So, I do it...just like this?" Came a voice from within, belonging to Rika as she carefully motioned in a certain way through the air with a sculpting tool in her hand. A large pile of clay laying on the table in front of her, ready to start being carved.

A quick shake of the head was the response from the boy sitting next to her. "No, no. You do it like this." Gorou spoke patiently, gently taking her hands with his and carefully guiding them. Slowly but surely, helping her through a few cuts, all while oblivious of how it looked to their hidden watchers.

"Ooooh! Okay, I think I'm getting it. So then I gotta do it like this..." Rika chirped, taking back control and getting to work on the clay sculpture.

Gorou nodded and watched, only stepping in when he thought she might make a mistake. Though surprisingly, not as much as he figured he might have to, even knowing how precise Rika could be.

To the two girls watching them, he seemed so much more relaxed than usual, especially compared to how he often is around Rika. Happy that he could finally share something he enjoys with the energetic fighter, rather than the other way around. As Gorou answered the occasional question on whatever popped up from Rika’s curiosity on art, it almost felt like he had a smile on his face for much longer during this time than either had really seen him have prior.

"That is so sweet, yes yes!" Hideyo giggled, whispering to her companion as they watched the two from afar.

Karen nodded in agreement, chuckling as a look of satisfaction crossed her face. "I was wondering when they would finally move to the next...levitation." She spoke, a little uncertain about her word choice.

"Just 'level' is fine, dear," Hideyo replied, now giggling a bit towards Karen as they returned their attention to the two inside the art center.

The two girls continued to watch them, making small quiet comments to each other as they hung out there. Eventually, they got to see what it was that Rika was trying to make. A little teddy bear, sculpted similarly to the one she owned named Mr. Green.

They watched with pride in their eyes as Rika cheered in excitement at her first-ever completed sculpture. She then quickly pulled Gorou into a big ol' bear hug, leaving the boy red in the face and struggling to get out before she crushed something.

With a silent agreement between them, Karen and Hideyo quietly snuck away. Quickly before the two inside could spot them. The two girls were already planning to tell their friends about what they've seen, as Gorou slipped out of her arms and quickly moved to show Rika where the paints were before she could see his blush.

* * *

A few hours later, Gorou has split off from Rika and gone to the mess hall. He intended to grab some food and then find somewhere in the forest to relax for some peace and quiet.

At least, that was Gorou's original plan before his good ol' Penultimate Writer friend, Shiori Miura, joined him at his table and has done nothing but stared at him for the past few minutes.

He did not like that grin on her face. It reminded him of whenever he'd catch her thinking about her crush on Isao Iwaka, or when a new opportunity to ship her campmates together pops up-

"So, Gorou..." Shiori spoke up after what felt like ten minutes. "Karen and Hideyo were telling me about how you and Rika had fun in the art center..." She hummed, that same grin still on her face.

...Oh. Oh no. Gorou thought he heard giggling while he was there, but he just figured it was Rika doing it. He didn’t suspect that someone might’ve watched them, though he probably should’ve expected Hideyo in retrospect. ...And those two told Shiori of all people-?!

"Now, hold on Shiori! I-I think you're about to misunderstand something here-" Gorou was quickly on the defensive, knowing how the girl was with ships.

"It's just so sweet!" Shiori gushed, bringing her hands to her cheeks, not at all listening. She was too excited for her friends to do so. "I told you that there were good chances for you!"

"S-Shiori, please let me explain-!" Gorou could feel his face heating up as he had no idea how to stop this girl, and knowing her, it might already be too late.

"I mean, I always figured that once you actually attempted to do something towards your crushes. Whether it was with Rika, Kashie, or that other girl that you still refuse to tell me anything about, much to my annoyance. But hey! As you can see, it's working out!" Shiori bubbled, bouncing a bit in her seat.

"Shiori, hang on!" Gorou was starting to wonder if getting on his knees and begging her to stop would work.

"I'm a bit miffed that I didn't get to help get you with someone. ...But you know, I can still help out one way or another, right? I mean, someone has got to help you guys plan your future wedding!"

"Shiori, no!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and hope you all enjoyed! First time working with Ao3, so hopefully I've been doing this all correctly. I do hope anyone who enjoys this will also check out the original Penultimate Students fic. It's a lovely killing game story that has been running for some time now, and I am the proud owner of the Grumpy Snowman, Gorou Ishikawa, that is among it's cast of characters.
> 
> You can read Danganronpa: The Penultimate Students at the following:  
> On Ao3 - https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213882/  
> On FFN - https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12906903
> 
> Also, there is a Discord Server for the story that this one was based on. Link to the Server is below. Please consider joining as we always love to see more people!  
> https://discord.gg/P9BSBdp


End file.
